


Bath time

by Lawyering_and_running



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawyering_and_running/pseuds/Lawyering_and_running
Summary: Its been a rough day and all Tommy wants is to relax with you in the tub.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Bath time

It had been a long day for both of you. Campbell, Kimber, Changretta, the Russians and now Mosley. It never seemed to end.

Tommy sat in the steaming tub watching as you slowly took off your jewellery, and then your clothes. A cigarette in hand. It was a moment of peace that he seemed to only ever find in your presence.

You looked exhausted, as if he was staring at a reflection of himself in the mirror. You were one and the same, both striving to leave your mark on the world. Hungry for more.

Finished with undressing you carefully stepped into the tub. You both sat at opposite ends watching eachother for just a moment, absorbing that for just this moment you were allowed to drop the masks. In the safety of your room and in eachothers company.

Tommy huffed "What a day ey?" Exhaling a long stream of smoke. You sighed, "What a decade." He leaned forward, turning you around and pulling you back against his chest. The water sloshing around the both of you.

The moonlight filtered through the window reflecting on the surface of the tub and highlighting your forms. The gentle rising and falling of your breaths the only sound.

Tommy brought his cigarette to your lips as you took a drag, exhaling as he'd done moments before. More and more tension leaving as the moments carried on.

Tommy stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray and picked up the bar of soap instead. Carefully running his fingers over your scalp, lightly scratching. You relaxed into his capable hands. Done with your hair he tilted your head back to wash away the soap. He now ran his soapy hands across your body placing a gentle kiss to your shoulder blade. "If only we could stay in this moment forever, ey love?" You laughed, "We would get bored before the week was out." 

"Maybe, although I am sure we could find ways to entertain ourselves" as he lightly ran his fingertips up and down your side. You giggled, turning around so you were straddling him. Staring into his bright blue eyes, "I am sure we could my love, but we you and I are meant for something more." Leaning forward to press a kiss to his soft lips. And then his jaw. And then by his ear. You whispered, "you're changing the world Tommy."

Now it was your turn to pick up the bar of soap, gently running your fingers over his scalp. Then across his body, content to take care of him just as he did for you.

You both stayed in eachothers arms long after the water had turned cold.

"I'm yours Mrs. Shelby" "and I yours Mr. Shelby"

It may not be possible for this moment to last forever, but hopefully you'd have many more like it in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is just a short little imagine that is cross posted on my tumblr. I only recently started writing creatively so feedback or requests are welcome. 
> 
> http://lawyering-and-running.tumblr.com


End file.
